


And Benny Makes Three

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Benny, Bottom Dean, M/M, Switch Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sequel to And Then He Kissed Me, when Dean and Cas find a roommate, Benny turns out to be just about perfect.





	And Benny Makes Three

Ever since Cas and Dean had gotten into a relationship, Dean’s bedroom had stood empty. They decided to advertise for a roommate. They wrote the ad together, highlighting the cable, the free wifi and most importantly, that they wanted a gay, bi or at least LGBTQ friendly person.

They interviewed several people who just weren't a fit and then… Benny Lafitte. 

Benny was a big guy, not fat, just big. He really looked like a bear, which Cas and Dean agreed later was very hot.

With his Cajun accent and his love of cooking, he seemed perfect. He moved in a week later.

Cas tried to impress upon Dean that they needed to be quieter when they had sex, but Dean was a real noisy boy. Even biting down on a pillow, Cas was sure Benny could hear everything they did.

Luckily, it didn’t seem to bother Benny. At least he never mentioned it or complained.

Things were going really well. Benny loved to cook and he virtually took over dinners. Dean complained (not really) that he was going to get fat, and Cas assured him that he got a lot of exercise, but if he did get fat, Cas would still love him. Benny laughed.

Then one Saturday afternoon, Benny told them he wanted to talk to them. They all sat in the living room. Benny took a deep breath and Cas was sure he was going to complain about the noise that came out of their room nightly. Cas prayed he didn’t want to move out.

“So, I hear the two of you almost every night,” Benny started. Cas groaned inwardly.

“And I was wonderin’, uh…” Benny trailed off.

Cas and Dean waited.

“I was wondering’ if you ever wanted any company.”

Cas and Dean were stunned.

Dean was the first to recover. “So, top, bottom or switch?”

Benny smiled. “Bottom all the way,  _ cher _ .”

Dean looked at Cas and nodded slightly.]

Cas smiled at Benny. “We’re definitely on board to give it a try.”

While they walked to the bedroom, Dean said quietly to Benny, “Cas is always in charge.” Benny nodded his agreement.

Ten minutes later, Dean and Benny were laying next to each other, naked and kissing. Cas sat back on his haunches and smiled at the sight. All of them were hard already, probably from just the thought of being together. Benny had a very nice cock, long and thin. Dean’s cock was shorter but thicker. Cas was the only one uncut, and he had the biggest cock there. 

Cas moved up and took a cock in each hand. Dean and Benny broke their kiss  and moaned in unison. Cas leaned over and kissed each of them, taking his time with each kiss. 

Cas moved back and licked each cock head, punching moans out of both men again. 

Cas told them both to lift their legs and they did. Lubed up, he used both hands to open them up, while they kissed more and Dean ran his hands over Benny. Dean pinched Benny’s nipples, but Cas told them both to keep hands off cocks.

When he had both of them open, Cas told Benny to ride Dean. Dean’s eyes got big and he grinned at Cas. Benny straddled Dean and got into position.

Benny eased down on Dean’s cock. Dean groaned and Benny sighed. Cas smiled at the sight. 

Benny got seated, and paused.” _ Cher _ , you have one amazing cock.”

Dean gasped out, “Ride it. For fucks’s sake, Benny, move…”

Benny rose up and slid back down. Dean thrust his hips up to meet him. 

Cas loved it. He watched for a few minutes, then pushed on Benny’s back to bend him over Dean. He pushed on Dean’s thighs, and Dean lifted his legs around Benny. 

Cas moved close and grabbed Benny around the waist, He put the head of his cock at Dean’s hole and Dean gasped.

Cas pushed into Dean. even while Benny was moving up and down on Dean’s cock faster. Cas shoved in all the way and began to pound Dean’s ass, using Benny for stability.

Cas reached around Benny and found his cock, at the exact same time as Dean did as well. Their hands touched and Cas wrapped his hand over Dean’s. They stroked Benny to completion, and he came with a small yell. Dean followed shortly after.

Then it was all Cas, pounding Dean while Benny sat on Dean’s softening cock and let them. He leaned over and kissed Dean, then turned his head to kiss Cas. Cas groaned and came inside Dean. 

They all three collapsed on the bed together in a heap.

When they woke up, several hours later, Dean was in the middle. He looked at Cas, then at Benny. Cas pulled his face back and kissed him.

“You know what, Dean? I love you, baby.”

Dean looked shocked, but then his look softened. “I love you too, Cas.”

Benny chuckled. “Well, I’m fairly fond of both of you.”

Cas and Dean laughed.

Years later, they would look back in that day as the real beginning of their relationship. They even called it their anniversary. Since marriage between the three of them was impossible, they took that day as their own. And not one of them ever forgot the date, never forgot their anniversary.

  



End file.
